


The Devil knows why

by Mirage_Shikipaju



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, Čert ví proč(2003)
Genre: Bnior, JB as the Devil, Jr as a wizard, M/M, fairytaleAU, kingdomau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirage_Shikipaju/pseuds/Mirage_Shikipaju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Czech fairy-tale movie "Čert ví proč/The Devil knows why".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> -NOT BETA-READED  
> -English is not my first language.  
> -Tell me if you want sequel or any smut scene, I've got the ideas *wink*  
> -For all who are waiting for the second part of "Because one is too little and three are too much" because my beta has exams so she can't correct the story just yet *deep bow*

The sun was high in the sky. Jinyoung looked up and sighed deeply. The day was so nice but how could he be happy when the whole kingdom was covered with black veil.

When their one and only king sold his soul to the Devil. And today, today was supposed to be the last day before he was supposed to be taken to Hell. Even his son, Prince Mark, couldn’t do anything against it. He couldn’t as he was locked in the dungeon and there was no way out. Jinyoung knew. As the royal wizard, he was the one who put the spell there. But it wasn’t meant to be like this. It was supposed to be a protective spell for the Prince, who was his friend since they were children. The Prince, who was always amazed by his spells, helped him exploring all the herbs in his old books and then visited him every day for advices.

But now?

Now, even the mightiest spell was useless.

Jinyoung looked around himself and stretched his hand to caress one of his herbs. It has just blossomed and he wasn’t able to take his eyes off its bright blue blossom. Jinyoung like this flower a lot. A cup of tea from this herb and for the next two hours, the person who drank it, couldn’t lie.

It’s funny because most of the devils used to secretly come to his garden and eat his herbs. It was like drugs for them. One or two bites from his herbs and you could watch them try to be angels and fly. For Jinyoung it was funny, for Lucifer not so much.

Thanks to Jinyoung’s spells and innocence, Lucifer’s rage didn’t reach his house and garden at all. But that doesn’t mean that he couldn’t come to Jinyoung’s place as he wished. He was the King of Hell after all.

Today may be the first day Jinyoung will actually invite him here first. He leaned over his old well and took a deep breath.

„Jaebum! Jaebum! I know you can hear me! Come out! I’ve got a deal for you! “Jinyoung called into the old well in his garden, starring into the dark waters. He knew Jaebum could not only hear him but also see him. He still remembers the time when Jaebum changed the water in his well into diamonds to tempt him into a sin. But Jinyoung wasn’t easily tricked. He screamed at Jaebum to take them back because he needed water, not jewellery.

He saw the water stir and only thanks to his quick reflexes he stepped few steps back before a man appeared from the depths of his well. No, not a man. A devil. Pale skin, black hair, eyes darker than the night sky itself and thin lips curved into slight smirk.

“What is it, Jinyoungie? Did you miss my company already?” Jinyoung sat down on a bench near his house and patted the space next to him. Jaebum didn’t hesitate, swung his black cape around his body and sat next to the wizard.

“As I said, I’ve got a deal for you.” Jaebum nodded as a sign that he is listening.

“Cancel your contract with our king and I will give you my garden. With all of my herbs and flowers.” Jaebum snarled and looked around the garden.

“Do you think I need your permission? Soon, this all will belong to me if you want or not. And nothing will be left here. Not even a knapweed. So if you think this will safe your pathetic king, you are not as smart as I thought you are, Jinyoungie.’”

Jinyoung didn’t dare to look into Jaebum’s eyes. But even without it he knew the smug face Jaebum was wearing while talking with Jinyoung, because even though Jinyoung haven’t sell his soul to him, Jaebum owned different part of him.

“And I thought our deals are about more important things than this kingdom, which will be mine tonight.” Jaebum leaned to Jinyoung’s ear and ghosted his lips over it.  
Jinyoung gripped the bench under him tighter and closed his eyes as he shivered. Even thought he was innocent and away from all sins, Jaebum was his one and only sin.

“I let you call me by my human name.” Jaebum whispered as he traced his lips up and down Jinyoung’s neck. “And I offered you the throne next to me and immortality. You just need to say yes.” As if he knew Jinyoung was going to protest, he caught his lips in a deep kiss and didn’t let him think straight. His tongue penetrated Jinyoung’s mouth and his hand had a firm grip around his waist. Jinyoung found himself returning all the kisses and not even trying keeping his hands from Jaebum’s broad shoulders.

He might or might not remember how it started one night when Jaebum tried to get him sign one of his contracts which would made Jinyoung completely defenceless and Jinyoung just laughed at his face. Jaebum wasn’t pleased. It looked like he will kill Jinyoung with his own hands but as in one second he was growling in his face, the second one he had him pinned against a wall and the next one, they were both naked, bodies melting into each other and soft moans echoing the small dark room.

Jinyoung lost his innocent that night but he still got some power over Jaebum that kept him alive. More or less.

Jinyoung wasn’t easily tricked, he didn’t sell his soul to Jaebum. But he gave him his heart and body for free. Which might be even worse.


	2. Chapter 1

“Jinyoung! Jinyoung!” Mark couldn’t stop smiling as he ran down the hill to Jinyoung’s house. Jinyoung was putting some of his herbs on a white blanket for the sun to dry them. He looked up when he heard Mark’s voice a waved him with a smile on his face.

“Good morning, Mark. What brings you here so early?” He laughed and hugged Mark briefly when stopped by him, panting.

“I just woke up early, that’s all. Oh, yeah and our cook left.” Mark laid next to him and looked at the bright sky. Jinyoung nodded and sighed. It was not surprising at all. Lately, even the citizens were leaving as fast as possible. The kingdom didn’t have any money and had only debts towards other kingdoms. He knew even Mark was sad because of that, he was supposed to be the next king of the country after all but he wanted to see smile on his friend’s face. So he changed the topic.

“I ate some crazy mushroom yesterday, just to try them and then I laid down on the grass and had a weird vision. Our saviour will come here soon.” He giggled. “He will come here riding a donkey and he will call you by a name of a flower. Daisy? Yeah, probably.” By now, Mark was laughing at him.

“You are so silly. I told you to stop with your herbs and crazy eating experiments.” He shook his head. Jinyoung pouted. He just said what he had seen in his vision.

“It was my vision. And they mostly always came true.” Jinyoung defended himself.

“You were mostly wrong.” Mark laughed at him and Jinyoung just rolled his eyes.

“Visions are not always accurate!” Jinyoung smacks Mark’s arm. Mark laughed and then just continued relaxing there, listening to the sounds of nature. Jinyoung’s house was always calm, smelled good thank to his herbs and there was Jinyoung, his best friend. 

“I wish your vision will become true. I want to save our kingdom and I wouldn’t mind marrying a hot guy with donkey.” Mark winked at Jinyoung and they laughed together.

“Did I mention that he will be ticklish?”  
\--------------------------------------

When Jinyoung came back inside his house, it was already dark outside. He spend the whole day with Mark, letting him help with drying his herbs and just talking like they always did. They were both worried about their king and they tried to think about any way to escape this poor situation. But it was more complicated that it appeared. He couldn’t even think clearly anymore.

Now, he really wanted to just lay down and go to sleep.

He heard some noises in the garden but he didn’t pay it any attention. It was probably just another devil trying to eat his herbs. When he felt a strong pair of arms around his waist, he knew it’s not just another devil.

“Should I thank the heavens that you came here tonight?” Jinyoung asked without looking up from folding his clothes. He felt the arms around his waist tightening, low growl making its way to Jinyoung ears. He was playing dangerous game, he knew that but it was fun.

“Do you have to talk about such disgusting thing as heaven in my presence?” Jaebum said in low calm voice which made Jinyoung shiver more that if Jaebum would be shouting.  
He felt soft lips on the side of his neck and as one hand slipped under his shirt.

“That was on purpose-ah!” He moaned loudly as he felt Jaebum biting harshly on the place between his neck and shoulder.

“This too.” He swore he could feel the smirk on Jaebum’s face against his skin. “By the way, I send Yugyeom here, just to go and try to burn this place down but he came back with a dumb smile and chanting ‘Angel, angel, I am beautiful pure angel!’ Do you think you would know why?” Jaebum continued stripping Jinyoung and kissing every exposed place on his back.

“What’s there to say? My herbs are irresistible.” Jinyoung closed his eyes and turned around to look Jaebum straight to his eyes.

“Not only your herbs,” he purred. “But you are only mine to touch.” And at that moment, Jaebum’s lips were on Jinyoung’s, not giving him chance to talk or think as always. From that moment, his body went fully automatic, his hands taking off Jaebum’s clothes at the speed of light while he was standing naked in front of Jaebum much sooner (Jinyoung would bet everything that some magic was involved).

Jaebum circled his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and picked him up so Jinyoung wrapped his legs around Jaebum’s torso. Their lips never leaving each other while Jaebum walked to Jinyoung’s bed, where he laid him down on it, caressing his milky thighs with his palm. He started grinding his crotch on Jinyoung’s, swallowing the delicious moans into his mouth.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly they were covered with a lavender oil, Jinyoung’s favourite. Jaebum might hate Jinyoung’s herbs but in their moment, he didn’t mind pleasing him with these little things. 

He let Jinyoung to spread his legs before his fingers travelled to his hole, where he just put a little pressure on it to tease it before entering one finger inside. Jinyoung moaned quietly, not pleasing Jaebum enough. He added the second finger which drew another moan from Jinyoung, this time much louder. Jaebum smirked, satisfied with his work and started spreading his fingers inside of Jinyoung, his lips lazily brushing against Jinyoung’s inner thigh. He bit down the other’ sensitive skin when he added the third finger inside of him which made Jinyoung scream in pleasure, his cock already dripping with pre-cum. 

Jaebum pulled his fingers out and straightened his back to take a look at Jinyoung. He smirked when he saw the boy squirming on the bed, his body asking to be touched. Jinyoung’s lips were slightly parted, his half-open eyes looking at Jaebum with pure need. 

“I would expect that a wizard like you would be more patient.” You could feel mock in his voice, but also incredible lust for the boy laying under him.

“You look so helpless.” Jaebum had leaned down and kissed Jinyoung hungrily while positioning his penis in front of Jinyoung’s hole and pushing in. Jinyoung’s hands were immediately wrapped around Jaebum, holding him closer, giving him no chance of escape. (Not like Jaebum would want to, anyway.)

“And I like it.” He pushed all the way in, staying still only for few seconds before starting to thrust in Jinyoung.  
Strong.

Short.

And fast.

He was not Lucifer for nothing.

But Jinyoung didn’t seem to mind that much. Yes, he was screaming and begging. But only for more. He was completely in Jaebum’s power and he didn’t even notice. Jaebum would snarl over that but right now, he only leaned down and placed sloppy kisses all over Jinyoung’s chest and neck, sometimes biting down to make red marks over his fair skin. He liked to mark what’s his and Jinyoung was his. Maybe not his soul, but his body could not be touched by anyone else than Jaebum. Not in this way. 

When Jinyoung arched his back and screamed Jaebum’s human name, he unleashed his inner beast fully. His eyes became crimson red, thrusts uneven, his panting melting with Jinyoung’s moans. One of his hands that wasn’t holding him above Jinyoung travelled between their bodies, taking Jinyoung’s erection and stroking in as fast as possible.  
Jinyoung’s eyes went wide with the overwhelming pleasure and his eyes met Jaebum’s. He didn’t look away. He was looking in those eyes which looked like pools of blood, staring at him, imprisoning him in this moment, in this mess with the King of Hell.

He let them. He dragged Jaebum’s face closer to his own and kissed him with passion, only pulling away to whisper his name before his seed spilled all over his stomach, chest and jaw as his wall clenched tight around Jaebum and he came inside Jinyoung seconds after.

They were both panting, eyes closed, foreheads touching, the smell and memories of sex hanging out in the air. Jinyoung was shaking and he could feel the sweat on Jaebum’s body. Probably for the first time since he met him.

“You will stop meeting the prince of yours.” Jaebum said in low tone and Jinyoung took a deep breath before answering: “No, I won’t and you know it. He is my best friend.”

“Whatever.” Jaebum pulled out slowly, laying himself next to Jinyoung. He laid on his side and used one hand for support, leaning down to lick the seed from Jinyoung’s jaw-line.

“It will only hurt you more, Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung opened his eyes and looked at Jaebum.

“What will hurt?”

“Tonight, the king called me in his castle.” Jaebum smirked and Jinyoung frowned confused. Why would the king want to talk to Jaebum when- oh.

“You can’t be serious! He wants to sell his soul to you?! For what?!”

“Money. I will give him as much gold as he wants until this kingdom will be rich again and after that, his soul will belong to me.” Jinyoung hated how calm Jaebum sounded. Of course, he did. He did this every day.

“You can’t…” Jinyoung nearly whispered as he felt tears in his eyes. He couldn’t even imagine what will the kingdom do without their king? What will happen to the people? What will happen to Mark?

“I can and I will.” Jaebum said in cold tone and got up. He snapped his fingers and they were both clean and Jaebum was fully dressed. Jinyoung wasn’t such a fool. 

“I said you can’t!” He got up, ignoring the pain in his lower back, waved with his hand and all the hidden sharpened daggers in the room started levitating, pointing at Jaebum.

“You won’t go there! You won’t let him sign it. As the royal wizard I can’t let that happen. I am supposed to protect this kingdom and I am not afraid of protecting it from you.” Jinyoung panted, but this time from anger. 

But Jaebum kept his smirk on, calmly walking to Jinyoung and caressing his cheek.

“But as my Jinyoungie, you won’t stop me. This is not about you. This is about your king so you have no power there. I know the rules, Jinyoungie. And I will use them as I please.” He kissed Jinyoung for the last time, softer than any other time and then disappeared into a black smoke.

Jinyoung stood there frozen, all the draggers dropping to the ground along with his body and tears. He knew that rules weren’t the only think Jaebum used as he pleased. It was Jinyoung as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!  
> Yeah, I know, it's me. I'm still alive. Surprise! You know, there are active authors with amazing stories (a.k.a Czar_Feline, I love her stories, seriously) and then, there is me. Updating after.....what a year? two? oh god. I should burn in hell!  
> Anyway, I manage to make a Christmas present for every. single. one. of. you that still has the patience and hasn't click the unsubscribe butten. Yet.  
> Also, I want to announce something important.  
> This story will continue, don't worry, but it will probably take around another year or so because I want to write it and after I finish it, I will post it here. It's because I know very well how it feels to wait for story you like to be updated and I don't want to keep you guys waiting once I start posting this story. So if you can bear with me for a little longer, then I will finish this story and then upload it weekly ^.^  
> Thank you again, especially for your waiting and for your comments of wanting a sequel.  
> Love,  
> Mirage

Jackson doesn’t remember the sky being so bright in his kingdom. Maybe because the sky was never really blue or bright. What he does remember, it was more grey, dark grey. He laid on his floater, hands behind his head, just letting the water to take him whenever it was possible. His eyes were slowly closing as sleep wanted to take over his body.  
  
He jolted awake when he heard someone shouting for help. He looked around and saw a boy around his age, dark hair and eyes wide he was drowning and hoping for someone to help him. Jackson got up quickly and grabbed a wooden stick that laid next to him.  
  
“Hang there!” He quickly put it in the water as close to the boy as possible. The boy grabbed it tightly and Jackson pulled him out of the water on his floater. He patted the boy’s back as he kept on coughing the water out.  
  
“T-Thank you.” The young man said before breaking into a coughing fit.  
  
“You’re welcome. How did you even get in there?” Jackson pointed to the water.  
  
“I kind of don’t know myself. I was walking over there, when I saw your floater. I got curious because you seemed dead or at least unconscious and I wanted to help you but then I fell into the water.” Jackson was just watching him with amused expression but said nothing. He handed him a piece of fabric so he could use it as a towel and leaned back comfortably, his palm supporting his body weight as he sat on the wood floor of his, so called, boat.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Sungjae.” He stretched his hand to him. Jackson took his hand into his own and shook it.  
  
“I’m Jackson. Do you want to join me? I was hoping I would find work in this kingdom.” Sungjae chuckled bitterly.  
  
“I am not sure, if you will find anything here. Our people are leaving this country as fast as possible. Nobody wants to stay. Our king is obsessed with wars and he spent all of our money to pay for them. Unfortunately, he is not winning any of them. And if he is, the prize is not even worth the fight.” Jackson had hard time identifying Sungjae’s face expression. It was something between disgust and sadness. But Jackson wasn’t one to judge people based on what other people told him. They fell into silence after that, both drowning in their own thoughts.  
  
As the floater went further and further, Jackson noticed a cloud of black smoke above the forest.  
  
“What’s that?” He pointed to it and Sungjae looked to that direction.  
  
“Oh, that’s where the devils work. Nothing good comes out of it. We should speed up when we will sail around it. “  
  
Jackson smirked.  
  
“No. That is a perfect spot to land actually.” Sungjae widened his eyes but before he got the chance to protest, Jackson was already using a wooden stick to push the floater closer to the land. Sungjae seemed scared but Jackson was only focusing on what was happening in front of his eyes.  
._._._._._.  
  
They didn’t even step on the ground properly, when they already heard screams and the sound of a whip somewhere within short distance. They were humans shouting out their offers and asking for mercy in return. Jackson got chills just from the air that was hanging around them but that wasn’t going to stop him.  
  
“Well, well. What do we have here?” A tall thin guy with red eyes and short black hair walked to them. Both looked his way and had to slightly tilt their head up because damn, this guy was tall. Not to mention the little horn peeking from his dark hair. Sungjae got paler and gulped nervously, while Jackson took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
“I’m looking for someone, who would accept my service.”  
  
“My name is Kunpimook and I am curious about what can you offer to us.”  
  
Jackson nodded to his floater.  
  
“It’s a floater from black pine. That tree is only in the Wang kingdom.”  
  
“Oh really? I am surprised there is still something that is growing and alive. But that’s nothing special. Do you have something else?”  
  
“Yes, this.” Jackson put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a tiny stick. The devil in front of him eyed it curiously, trying to sniff it.  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“A toothpick from black pine.” Jackson’s smug expression wasn’t probably something that would made the devil happy but the little thing in his hands really grabbed his attention.   
  
“If something is stuck between your teeth, this will help you to get it out.” The moment Jackson said it, Kunpimook tried to grab it as fast as possible but Jackson was faster and pulled it out of his reach. The other let out a frustrated whine.  
  
“We baked a ram yesterday. Something got stuck between our teeth and we just can’t get it out. To Hell with it.” He angrily kicked a nearby rock with it. Then he turned his stare to Jackson.  
  
“How much does it cost?”  
  
Jackson smirked.  
  
“A pouch of gold. Too expensive for you.” Jackson was about to shove it back to his pocket when Kunpimook stopped him.  
  
“Do you have an idea who are you talking with? Kunpimook has as much money as he wants!” He threw a pouch of gold on Jackson and took the toothpick. While Jackson was checking the gold, Kunpimook turned his back to them and tried to pull out the meat out of his teeth.  
  
“Oh! And it’s out!” He turned to them with pleased expression and a piece of meat on the toothpick.  
  
“What am I supposed to do with it now?” He leaned to Jackson, curious. The latter just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“Nothing. Break it in half and throw away.” Kunpimook shrugged as well and did as he was told. Only then, he realized everything. He looked at Jackson with devilish look and smirked a little bit.  
  
“That wasn’t exactly a good business for us, huh? You are pretty smart. If you want to work for us, we have some places free.” Jackson just smiled and shook his head.  
  
“Sure. Why not?” Kunpimook straightened his back and looked into Jackson eyes daringly. Sungjae gasped and looked at Jackson like he was crazy,  
  
“Very well. Follow me, then.” Kunpimook kept the smirk on his face and gestured them to follow him. They started walking up the hill into the woods.  
  
As they went higher and higher, they heard a strange sound and screaming. They both frowned and started to walk faster, catching up to Kunpimook with his long steps.  
  
They soon got near a cave, where they saw a man sitting and sharpening his knife,  
  
“Fine, when you won’t listen, then you will die. You won’t listen so you will die.” He said in a sing-song voice. Next to him, there was a donkey, tied to a railing.  
  
Kunpimook walked to the man and smacked him across the head.  
  
“Hey, we brought you newbies. Do you have something for them?” he asked, the tone of his voice, like he was the Pride itself. The older man looked and them and snickered.  
  
“There is not enough for me, why should I take in another two?”  
  
“We will raise your payment.” After that being said, the man got up angrily a looked Kunpimook right into his red eyes.  
  
“I would rather cut my tongue than this!” He grabbed his tongue and knife while trying to perform the act he described earlier.  
  
“Okay okay, stop it. We don’t want to watch something that disgusting!” He pushed the older male shoulders, making him sit down and turning to Jackson afterwards.  
  
“As you can see, there is nothing for you. Maybe next time.” He shrugged, starting to walk away.  
  
“I thought you will offer me work in Hell.” Jackson raised his voice, feeling betrayed that he was misunderstood like that. That made Kunpimook stop in his tracks, turning to him with a smirk on his face, making him look even more evil.  
  
“That’s a place, you shouldn’t hurry to. You will get your chance. All of you will.” His voice seemed different and after he said that, he started laughing and disappeared into a thin smoke. The oldest man in the cave just scoffed.  
  
“What are you going to do with him?” Jackson asked the man. The man just looked at them and continued at sharpening his knife.  
  
“Kill him.”  
  
“Why?” asked Sungjae, probably the first word he uttered since they met devils.  
  
“He doesn’t want to listen to me anymore, he is useless for me. So, I will skin him.” The man shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“He wanted to rise your salary, why would you decline?” asked Sungjae once again.  
  
"He would give me Lucifer’s old boots to lick, that’s all. I need to feed my wife and my kids somehow and Lucifer won’t help me with it. Not with his old shoes.” He scoffed again and got up, towards the donkey with a knife in his hand. Jackson tilted his head and sighed low.  
  
“Leave him alive. I’ll pay you.” He threw the pouch at him. The man dropped his knife and started inspecting the gold.  
  
“Oh my god! I am rich! Everybody, I’m rich!” he started shouting.  
  
Jackson untied the donkey, patted its head and the animal started following him. Sungjae just stood there with his mouth open.  
  
“Come on, Sungjae. We don’t want to lose you, do we?” Jackson called and continued walking, the old man completely forgotten except for the sounds of “I’m rich! I’m so rich now!”.  
  
Sungjae groaned and started cursing Jackson in his head. Well, who could blame him? Do you know how full their stomachs would be if they would use the money for food and not for a stupid donkey?  
  
In the end, he decided he will be sulking for the rest of the journey and follow Jackson for now. Maybe they will get lucky again.  
  
When they reached the gates of the royal city, they were completely stunned. It didn’t look like a city in a kingdom whose king cares more of wars than its people.  
  
The people were chatting happily, being polite to each other while looking for the best vegetable at the market. They both walked around with awe on their faces. If the whole country was in despair, the royal city was blind to it.  
  
“Wow. This is not what I expected.” Sungjae whispered.  
  
“This is your first time here?” Jackson asked, a little surprised. Sungjae nodded his head.  
  
“Yes, I came from a village near here but I never visited the royal city. That’s not something you get to see every other day. It looks like a place out of fairy tale.” He looked around in awe. Jackson watched few children play nearby when he noticed also a young man standing among them, watching them with smile on his lips and basket full of flowers and herbs in his hands. The way he smiled reminded Jackson of an animal, how his eyes cringed and the smile lines along his lips seemed like cat whiskers to him. He laughed silently at that. Suddenly, one of the kids crashed into said man, who threw the basket up and all the flowers were all over him and on the floor. He watched as the kids apologized, while the man only smiled with sad eyes and told them to go to their respective parents. Then he started to pick the flowers up from the floor and checked his clothing for any herbs left there. Jackson noticed one flower that was forgotten in his hair. He went to him and without thinking about it any further, he took the flower from his hair. He saw him whipping his head around as his eyes went wide.  
  
“What-?”  
  
“Hello, little daisy.” Jackson grinned and put the white flower in the basket lying next to him. When he looked back to the boy, he was still staring at him with shocked expression.  
  
“What did you just call me?” he nearly whispered as if he was scared of saying anything at that moment. Jackson smiled and helped him with lifting the basket.  
  
“Don’t be said. You are probably the prettiest flower I’ve ever seen.” He winked at him. He did it just to cheer him up, but when he saw him blushing a little, he couldn’t help himself and think the boy was kind of cute, even though he looked around the same age as Jackson himself. Without waiting for any response, he turned around with last smile and went to Sungjae, who probably didn’t even notice his absence. If he would stay few second more, he would hear the words that left Jinyoung lips.  
  
“Oh my god…my vision!.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a sequel ~.^
> 
> Love,  
> Mirage


End file.
